


Сотая свеча

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: почтенное общество убеждено, что в каждой страшной истории есть доля правды





	Сотая свеча

**Author's Note:**

> в Японии существовало развлечение - "вечер тысячи страшных историй"

Настал август. И вот однажды вечером друзья собрались в доме почтенного торговца Ушоды-сан, чтобы развлечь себя хяку моногатари кайданкай — пересказами удивительных, страшных и таинственных историй, которые каждый из них слышал от покупателей или рыбаков, родни или путешественников, а то и сам пережил за последнее время. В большой комнате зажгли, как того требовала традиция, сто свечей, посреди комнаты поставили фонарь-андон, затянутый синей бумагой — нарочно для ощущения жути, а слуги, не поднимаясь с колен, споро расставили пиалы с подогретым сакэ и закуски.

По большей части гости рассказывали истории, которые Ушода-сан уже слыхал, или же истории, которые были похожи на другие истории, которые рассказывались прежде, или же вовсе не страшные истории — а для чего же возжигать андон и затевать хяку моногатари кайданкай, если не пугаться? Однако некоторые рассказы пробрали гостей по самые внутренности.

— Я расскажу вам про Мидори-сан, друзья, — начал один из гостей. — Как, вы разве не знаете, что стряслось с Мидори-сан, женой торговца рыбой из нашей деревни? Так вот, однажды Мидори-сан с сыном отправилась навестить сестру, жившую у самой реки. В то время, как они были в дороге, налетела буря. Огромное дерево упало прямо на Мидори-сан и мальчика! Дождь лил такой силы, что потоком воды тело Мидори-сан прикатило к порогу одного из соседей, а тело мальчика, который был мал и легок, унесло вдаль, и его так и не удалось отыскать и похоронить по обычаю. Безутешный отец и вся родня проводили поминальные обряды, но, видно, этого оказалось мало.

Год спустя двое мальчишек шли по той дороге поздно вечером — их зачем-то послали родители, и увидели Мидори-сан. Лицо у ней было белым-белым, как полная луна, а губы — синими. Мальчишки жили неподалеку от дома торговца рыбой, потому хорошо знали Мидори-сан и, как почтительные дети, поклонились ей, но она молчала в ответ. И тут оба мальчика заметили, что у нее нет ног: полы кимоно Мидори-сан бледнели и становились вовсе прозрачными книзу. Как только старший из мальчиков осознал это, Мидори-сан заговорила. «Дети, — молвила она, — не видали ли вы моего сыночка?» «Нет-нет», — ответили мальчики. «Как же так! Ведь он был вашим другом! Ну-ка, отвечайте, где мой сыночек?» — настаивала Мидори-сан. Старший замешкался, не зная, что ответить ей, а младший простодушно выпалил: «Мидори-сан, да ведь он умер! И вы тоже!» И тогда Мидори-сан закричала: «Вот ты где, шалопай!» — и бросилась, раскрыв объятия, к младшему из братьев. Старший схватил его за руку, и оба мальчика помчались не разбирая дороги.

В тот вечер детям удалось добежать до дома со сбитыми в кровь ногами.

Родители их спросили у бродячего монаха, что бы это могло значить. И монах ответил, что Мидори-сан превратилась в юрэй — призрака, который не смог завершить важное дело при жизни. Мидори-сан не сумела отыскать тело сына и теперь ищет его повсюду.

Тогда торговец рыбой и его соседи собрались, чтобы отыскать кости мальчика, хотя и понимали, что это безнадежное дело. Уж если он не нашелся сразу, то ныне, по прошествии года, рассчитывать было не на что. И верно, они не нашли ничего. Однако торговец рыбой не бросал поисков, и ему иногда помогал кто-то из соседей — больше из сострадания.

Однажды торговец рыбой и соседский мальчик-сирота обшаривали бочаги у реки и задержались до позднего вечера. Внезапно торговец увидел жену. Она была очень бледна и парила над дорогой, но это была его любимая Мидори-сан. Торговец окликнул ее, однако Мидори-сан его даже не заметила, зато при виде мальчика закричала: «Сынок, сыночек!»

— Беги, — крикнул ему торговец, понимая, чем может закончиться встреча с юрэй. Но мальчик, горевавший о сиротской доле, вдруг протянул руки и воскликнул: «Мама!»

Юрэй схватил мальчика за руку и увлек за собой, так что торговец ничего не успел сделать. И с тех пор призрак Мидори-сан больше не тревожил жителей той деревни.

Рассказчик умолк и задул свою свечку.

— Это хорошая история, но больше грустная, чем страшная, — сказал Ушода-сан, остальные с ним согласились.

— Ну, тогда у меня есть история пострашнее, — заметил другой гость. — Ее рассказал мне один странствующий буддийский монах, которого я приютил в пришлом месяце на пару дней.

Однажды этот монах брел через горный перевал. Сгустились глубокие сумерки, стояла холодная и ветреная погода, потому что уже заканчивалась осень. Воистину прав был Исса:

О, если б осенний вихрь

Столько опавших листьев принес,

Чтобы согреть очаг!

И вдруг — о чудо! — на склоне холма монах заметил небольшую хижину, в которой свет пробивался сквозь бумагу в окнах. Возрадовавшись, монах поспешил на огонек, надеясь, что в том доме не откажут в приюте одинокому путнику.

Судьба была, как ему показалось, благосклонна, и боги не оставили монаха своей заботой: в домике жила бедная, но молодая и красивая вдова, очень благочестивая. Монаху она обрадовалась и заверила, что будет только рада обогреть и накормить его, извинившись за скудость ужина. Побеседовав с этой достойной женщиной, монах понял причину ее радости: она была по-женски любознательна, а никакие новости не достигали ее уединенного дома. Монах не стал обманывать ее надежд и рассказал ей многое, о чем узнал в дороге.

Отвечая на ее расспросы, монах заметил одну странную деталь. Женщина задавала много вопросов о людях и событиях, которые умерли или закончились много лет назад. А между тем она была молода и никак не могла их застать. Возможно, она слышала о них от какого-нибудь старика, решил монах.

Время беседы прошло, и женщина постелила монаху футон, а сама поставила ширму, чтобы тоже устроиться на отдых.

Монах было уснул, однако ему приснилось что-то неприятное, и он проснулся, чтобы помолиться и с помощью медитации успокоиться. И как раз вовремя! Свет холодной осенней луны пробивался сквозь окно, и в этом свете он увидел голову хозяйки дома.

Она двигалась к нему.

Голова держалась на шее, которая вытягивалась все длиннее и длиннее, и ни плеч, ни прочего тела хозяйки не было видно. А ее лицо, столь миловидное и благопристойное, принимало все более недоброе и хищное выражение, и зубы оскаливались, точно у волка, готового напасть. Наконец, монах пошевелился, и голова с шеей исчезла за ширмой.

«И приснится же такое», — подумал монах, так как сон все еще владел им, и снова попытался задремать. Но страшные сны продолжали преследовать его, наконец, он встал и вышел из хижины в надежде, что ночная прохлада освежит и утешит его.

Войдя, монах заглянул за ширму к хозяйке и с ужасом заметил, что вместо живой и милой женщины на футоне лежит обезглавленный труп. Видимо, кто-то прокрался в хижину и тайно убил ее — оттого-то и снились монаху ужасные сны!

Он очень огорчился. Но на него теперь легли обязанности проводить бедняжку в последнее путешествие. Провести все похоронные обряды он не мог, однако вознес все положенные молитвы, выполнил рукоположение, затем набрал хвороста — в лесистой местности это не заняло много времени — и устроил погребальный костер. К тому времени, как монах покончил с похоронами, уже занялся рассвет. Понимая, что отдохнуть ему уже не суждено, монах собрался, доел последнюю лепешку и отправился в путь.

Войдя в деревню, он хотел было просить подаяния, но заметил, что люди шарахаются от него и показывают пальцами на его кашью. Поначалу монах ничего не понял, но вдруг осознал, что кашья стала очень тяжелой. И немудрено! К ней прицепилась голова, в которой он узнал свою ночную хозяйку. Глаза у головы были, несомненно, живыми и горели от раздражения, а острые зубы вцепились в ткань кашьи — не оторвешь.

Только тогда монах понял, что столкнулся на горной дороге с рокурокуби, и отныне ему не удастся отделаться от ее головы — ведь тело-то он сжег! А я своими глазами видел эту голову, живую и злую как никогда.

Гость задул свою свечу и гордо оглядел собравшихся.

Рассказ и впрямь напугал кое-кого из них, так что рассказчику было чем гордиться.

— Вы все ведете рассказы о недобрых призраках и ёкаях-женщинах, — попрекнула их Ушода Момо-сан, сестра торговца Ушоды-сан. — А вот я вам сейчас тоже кое-что расскажу!

Жил-был один почтенный самурай, и все в нем было достойно уважения, кроме одного: его жадности. Жадность делала его достойным не уважения, а сожаления, ибо под старость этот человек сделался из былого храбреца и удальца трясущимся скупцом, который не ел досыта, хотя его амбары ломились от риса, не одевался прилично его званию, хотя в чулане у него хранилось много дорогих тканей, единственного сына выгнал из дому лишь за то, что он нечаянно сломал что-то из мебели, а жене отказывал в покупке даже самых дешевых украшений. Да что там — вместо нэцке у него на поясе висела деревяшка, которую он сам и выстругал! Дальше — больше: его не раз видели подбирающим на обочинах дорог всякий мусор, который, как ему казалось, еще пригодится в доме. Жена на коленях умоляла его одуматься и вести ту жизнь, которая принята для людей его положения, однако разве такой человек послушает жену?

Оттого-то все и случилось.

Однажды жена старого самурая затеяла перебирать вещи в чуланах и нашла много рулонов ткани и кожи, которые уже очень давно там лежали и начали превращаться в труху.

— Посмотри, хозяин, — обратилась она к мужу, — эти ткани уже никуда не годятся, они почти истлели. Может быть, выбросить их?

— Что ты, глупая! — возмутился тот. — Эти ткани покупал еще мой дед! Не смей их касаться!

— Но у нас в чуланах уже не хватает места для целых и прочных тканей...

Так они препирались, и супруга самурая взывала к разуму, а тот — к желанию сохранить все, чем владел. И вдруг длинная-предлинная штука льняной материи взлетела в воздух, хотя ветра в тот день не было.

— Ками, охрани нас! — воскликнула женщина, прячась в дом.

Самурай же полагал, что вещи не могут навредить хозяину, поэтому погрозил куску ткани кулаком и крикнул: «Отправляйся на место, жалкий лоскут!» — но последнего слова не смог договорить, поскольку штука льна обрушилась на него.

Верная же супруга быстро поняла, что дело плохо, и бросилась муженьку на помощь, держа в руке ножницы. Она усердно кромсала штуку льна, обернувшуюся вокруг шеи, и наконец разрезала ее. Но поздно! Муж ее был уже хладен и недвижим, задушенный посреди собственного двора собственной штукой льна. Меж тем жена во время ссоры указывала ему, что вещи, слишком долго хранящиеся без применения, превращаются в цукумогами — ёкая, живущего собственной жизнью, и жизнь эта не всегда дружелюбна по отношению к людям. Льняная же материя, пролежав сто лет, превращается в иттан-момэн — душителя, злого и беспощадного. Вот так некогда отважный самурай погиб смертью скупца оттого, что не прислушался к мудрому слову своей жены!

И Момо-сан задула свечу, насмешливо поглядывая на гостей-мужчин. Те же устыдились, потому что скупость и нежелание выслушать добрый совет за собой замечали многие.

— Добро же, — примирительно молвил еще один гость, — я расскажу вам такую историю. Жили-были две сестры, почтенные пожилые вдовы. Как-то пошли они в лес набрать грибов и ягод. Взяли с собой бенто, как водится, но пили только воду.

Младшая из сестер услышала ужасный вой и содрогнулась. Она подняла голову и увидела отвратительную конскую голову, которая висела на ветвях дерева, удерживаясь одной рукой, и завывала. Старшую сестру это скорее рассмешило.

— Что ты волнуешься, о-нээ-сан? — сказала она сестре. — Это всего лишь сагари! Он не причинит тебе никакого вреда! Да и что в лесу может нам навредить, кроме хищных зверей?

— Их-то я и боюсь, — пробормотала младшая, однако никакого следа ни хищников, ни травоядных в лесу не было, да что там — даже птицы не пели. Это очень удивило сестер, ведь раньше в лесу водилось много животных. Вдруг они заметили, что вокруг одного дерева валяется множество костей и черепов.

— Охотники выбили тут все зверье, — с сожалением заметила старшая сестра и оперлась о дерево.

И вдруг дерево наклонило ветви и обвило старуху!

Младшая остолбенела от изумления, а старшая в страхе закричала, призывая на помощь. Наконец, младшая опомнилась, вынула из коробки с бенто нож и полоснула по ветвям. Старшая тем временем яростно вырывалась. От каждого пореза из ветвей тек не сок, а кровь. Так они долго боролись, и, когда все же вызволили старуху, та была совершенно измученной.

— Скорее бежим отсюда, — шепнула она сестре, — это же дзюбокко!

Вернувшись в деревню, обе сестры решили предупредить соседей, что лес стал опасен из-за злобных ёкаев, и рассказали всем о случившемся, и мне тоже, так что я все знаю из первых рук.

И рассказчик задул свечу под одобрительные кивки остальных гостей.

Воцарилась тьма, слегка рассеиваемая синим светом фонаря, и вдруг фонарь зашевелился, вытягиваясь, и принял очертания фигуры, гротескно напоминающей человеческую, но со злобно оскаленным черным ртом.

Гости ошеломленно воззрились на фигуру, все более походившую на человека в белом кимоно, и вдруг один из них вспомнил:

— Ао-андон! Ао-андон! Мы рассказали все сто историй и задули все сто свечей, и к нам явился Ао-андон!

— Ао-андон!

С криками ужаса гости разбежались из дома Ушоды-сан и долго потом дрожали от страха, опасаясь, что навлекли на себя гнев Ао-андона и тот нашлет на них встречу с тем, о чем говорилось в последней истории, — с дзюбокко. Что ж, говорят, дзюбокко никто из них не повстречал, а вот сагари видеть и слышать довелось. Ужасное зрелище!


End file.
